


Wake Up Call

by WhoAtHeart



Category: Maroon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leilani is having car trouble and Adam is there to lend a helping hand, learning a few things along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Trouble and Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to diversify my writing instead of just writing Tom Hiddleston and his characters, so this is my first try at writing for anyone else. Please let me know what you think!

~Leilani~  
All I heard was a faint clicking noise as I turned my key in the ignition. “Oh come on,” I said to myself, trying again to start my car, “not today. Why today, of all the days you could choose not to start? Why does it have to be today?” I sighed softly and let my forehead thunk against the steering wheel. I sat with my head down until my anger made me rise from the car. I slammed the door and placed both palms on the window with my arms straight out. I suppose to a passerby it may look like I was trying to push the car over. I lifted one hand away and fisted it, but just as I went to pound against the car I felt someone grab my wrist.

“Hey, hey, all that is going to do is hurt you, the car isn’t going to feel it. Believe me, I know,” He let out a small chuckle.

He remained there holding my wrist while I tried to compose myself so I didn’t yell like a crazy person at this man who was just trying to help. I sighed and turned my head towards him even though my eyes were closed, “I know, I know, but I could pretend it helped.”

He chuckled again, “Yes, you could pretend that, until your hand starts throbbing, then you’re just doubly screwed.”

I let out a short laugh and finally opened my eyes to see none other than Maroon 5’s front man Adam Levine holding my wrist. He was in a dry-weave sleeveless shirt and basketball shorts. He had an iPod strapped to his arm and sweat running down his forehead so I assumed he was out for a morning run. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” I shook my head solemnly before throwing it back in defeat. I left my head back when I began talking again, “The one day I actually have somewhere important to be and she can’t find it in herself to start! Stupid machines,” I looked back at Adam, “Thanks for saving me the bruised fist at least.”

“Glad I could help. You know, I could take a look, see if I can get it to start,” He offered with a smile.

“Thanks, but I’ll fix it when I get home. Right now I need to call a cab so I can make my meeting.”

The look that crossed his face at my words was a mix of shocked, impressed, and maybe just a smidge lustful, “You’re gonna fix your own car?”

“That’s the plan. Look, I don’t mean to be rude, but I really have to go, can you let go of my wrist so I can call a cab?”

He looked down at our still joined arms and quickly dropped my wrist, “Oh sorry. I’m parked just a couple blocks back if you’d like a ride. I’d like to get to know a girl who can fix her own car.”

I gave him a weird look, “You drove to do your morning run?”

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, yeah, I like to see different scenery when I run instead of the exact same thing every morning. Otherwise I get bored and then I’m not motivated to get out and actually run.”

I nodded thoughtfully, “I get that, I have to change up my music every week or so for the same reason. I’d actually love that ride if you don’t mind.”

“Right, “ He turned and we began making our way to his car. “What do you like to listen to?” He asked as we reached his car.

“A little bit of everything. I actually just finished working my way through all of Maroon 5’s albums,” I replied as we climbed in.

He closed his door and looked at me with a wry grin on his face, “So you do know who I am. I couldn’t tell, you don’t seem very star-struck,” he laughed.

I laughed, “Maybe I don’t like your music. No, I’m kidding of course, I guess I’m not really the fan-girl type. I mean, being a celebrity is just like being a soldier or a teacher, it’s your job, it doesn’t make you better or worse than anyone else, just different.”

“That is actually really refreshing to hear. So where are we headed?”

“Um, the corner of 6th and Grand.”

“And what is at the corner of 6th and Grand?”

“I own a small publishing company and try to get to the office once a week for the staff meetings and to get the things that I can’t do at home done. You know, interviews, playing pranks on my staff, picking up manuscripts, fixing the copier. The little details that can slip through the cracks.”

“Wow, impressive, you seem young to own your own company. Wait, did you say you play pranks on your staff?”

“Well, my best friend and I opened it as soon as we graduated college almost a year ago. It isn’t really all that crazy when you take into account that we are both trust-fund babies. She handles all the hard stuff anyway, I just get the fun aspects because she majored in business and I majored in English. She has to deal with the money; all I do is read the manuscripts we get sent. The office tends to get stuffy. All the staff take their jobs far too seriously so I like to lighten the place up when I can. It must work because the morale is insane!”

“No, it’s still crazy impressive. Um, what is your name by the way?”

“Oh, duh,” I smacked myself on the forehead, “I’m Leilani Ember Spelman or Lei or Em or even Lani (pronounced ‘Lonnie’) if you like.”

“Leilani,” He mused, “that is very pretty. Why did you give me first, middle, and last?”

“Well, I know all three of yours. I figured its only fair.”

~Adam~  
I laughed, “So you are a fan,” I teased her.

For the first time since meeting Leilani she seemed embarrassed. She looked down and her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, “You are on some of your album covers. I thought you were kind cute, so I did a small bit of research. I’m a writer; we tend to dig into everything, especially things we may have the slightest inkling that we may write into our stories one day. It comes as part of the package.”

I chuckled, she is cute when she is flustered, “You write dirty fan-fiction about me don’t you?”

She looked me dead in the eye, “Don’t be too cocky there superstar, mess with me and I’ll make any character that is based on you completely lousy in bed. I have that power.”

“No one would ever believe I’m lousy in bed. I date models, they have high standards in that department,” I joked, even though after my last break-up, which I only found out about from the press, I had sworn off models for good, I swear.

“I’m sure,” She murmured, “I however, have high standards across the board, I’m not just looking for prowess in bed.”

I rolled my eyes, another girl with a checklist of her ‘perfect guy’, a checklist that no guy could ever hope to live up to. “How long and unattainable is your checklist?”

“Don’t roll your eyes before I even start. What I want is quite easily attainable.”

“Fine,” I scoffed, “do go on.”

“Okay, mutual attraction, trust, open communication, respect. We have to have fun together, and the sex has to be good because let’s face it, if the sex sucks one or both parties are going to look for that elsewhere. See, not long or outlandish I don’t think.”

I thought about her list a bit, could there really be a girl out there that didn’t have crazy expectations? Maybe my problem really was all the models I’ve been dating. “Can I ask a few follow-up questions?” I asked because we were caught up in traffic and I was genuinely interested.

She laughed and it brought a smile to my face as its melody reached my ears. “Shoot.”

“Do you expect the guy to always pay for dates?”

“God, no. It is nice for the first one, but after that we can split it or switch off who pays.”

“Need extravagant gifts for no reason?”

“What? No, I don’t need gifts ever, not even on birthdays or anniversaries. A dandelion picked from a random patch of grass is fine by me.”

“Insist we go on public outings and then call attention to yourself in hopes that the paparazzi find us and put us on the front page?”

“Ew, I like my privacy thank you. I much prefer quiet nights in to having to look all presentable anyway.”

“Make me put the dog outside because you don’t like her shedding on you?”

She put her hand lightly on my knee and I saw the sad and comforting look on her face, “What kinds of women have you been dating?”

I shook my head in wonder, “Apparently not the right ones.”


	2. An Offer and the Office

~Leilani~  
My heart hurt for Adam. All the girls that have trained him to expect such abysmal treatment honestly needed to be thrown off a cliff or burned at the stake. That thought made me giggle slightly.

“What?” Adam asked, confused.

I shook my head slightly before saying, “The Los Angeles bitch trials,” under my breath.

Now he looked even more confused, “Excuse me, what?”

I giggled again, “I was thinking that all those women should be burned at the stake and that brought the Salem witch trials into my mind, which then turned into-“

“The Los Angeles bitch trials, funny,” He laughed.

“They are just miserable from all the salads they eat. The only way a salad is any good is when it is smothered in French fries.”

I was rewarded by a deep belly laugh from Adam, “I’ve actually never tried that.”

“You are missing out, my friend. So, what do you have planned for today, other than rescuing a girl who is about to beat up her car?”

“Nothing, actually. I have a true day off. No interviews or meetings or rehearsals.”

“Well, I’ll only be at the office for a couple hours. You could come in and hang out and then we could head back to my place. We can work on my car if you like or just chill. I’ll even make you a wonderful dinner and we can watch movies or something. It’s the least I can do to thank you for the ride.”

“That sounds great actually. Can I ask you where you’re from? I can’t seem to place your accent.”

“No one here ever can. You’ve done shows all over the world; take a guess. I’ll even give you the big helpful hint that it is within the continental United States!”

~Adam~  
She drew out her ‘o’s and I was going to guess Canada until she said it was in the US. “Hmm, maybe Minnesota?” I guessed.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner. I was born in Hawaii, grew up in Minnesota, went to college in Washington and then opened my company in California. Nice job superstar, I knew you’d get it!” She chuckled.

“So, be honest with me, did you open a publishing company just so you could publish your own books?”

Her lovely laugh sounded again, “So many questions. Honestly, yeah, pretty much, but we also specialize in books that other publishers tend to overlook because they aren’t necessarily on trend at the moment. We like to find the diamonds in the rough, the books that aren’t about teenage vampires and happy-go-lucky cheerleaders. Plus, if we find authors that we like we usually put them on staff in some capacity.”

“Trying to keep it all in the family?” I mused.

“Well, that, plus not every book becomes a best-seller. We like to keep them on as editors or consultants so that they still have plenty of time to write whilst receiving a steady paycheck. It helps keep amazing writers writing!” She enthused. She got very passionate talking about her work. “Also, we try to publish books from every genre. We keep track of what the last book we published was about so we don’t publish two mysteries or two romance novels in a row. Plus we have a blog on tumblr and a book club and an amazing illustration and cover-art department.”

I was seriously impressed, “Wow, so much going on for such a young company! What is the name of it by the way?”

“Oh God, Paige and I each picked our least favorite nick-name that we’ve ever been called and mashed them together, kind of like they do to get celebrity couple names! Hers was Egghead and mine was Lemon drop, so we called it EggDrop Books,” She cringed and looked out her window.

“Hey, it’s better than Foghorn Press or Harlequin,” I said as we reached the building with a logo that I had actually seen on a few books before. It was an egg splattered on an open book, as if someone had dropped the egg onto the book. “I’ve seen this logo on a few books,” I said in awe, “I’ve read one with it, in fact.”

Her face brightened as I pulled into one of the five parking spots in front of the building that were reserved just for them. “Really? Which one?”

“Um, I don’t remember the title, but it was set in a prison in space that all the worlds with life sent their deadliest prisoners. I bought it in an airport bookstore.”

“Ah, Sepulcher Stockade, that was Austin’s first novel. He runs our tumblr blog and company website. He is quite a gifted writer.”

As soon as we walked through the front door we were greeted by cries of greeting that came from above. I looked up to see about ten women with their heads hanging over the railing of the upper floor. Leilani lead me to a spiral staircase that lead up to what seemed to be their conference room. It was decorated in patterns that in any other space would probably have clashed horribly, but seemed to work here. The floor was a large square with the middle punched out to look down onto the lobby. On one of the walls was a giant screen that was currently showing six guys in what was easily identifiable as a hotel suite’s living room; I had been in enough of them to recognize it straight away. There was a large mirrored table with rolling chairs surrounding it and ten laptops on its surface. The other side of the room was full of couches, pillows, and beanbag chairs. I thought maybe it was used to relax and maybe write in comfort.

Leilani spoke to me softly, “If you’d like to chill on the couches or whatever feel free, otherwise you can explore downstairs. The kitchen is full of snacks and drinks and the game room has video games and Netflix and pretty much anything you could want!” Then she turned to face the large screen, “Boys!” She called, “How is Vegas treating you? And more importantly, will we need to be setting money aside to bail you all out of jail again?”

It seemed like the conversation would be entertaining so I went and sat on one of the couches for the time being.

~Leilani~  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as Adam went to sit on one of the purple couches that decorated our writing nook. Then focused back on the screen as Austin answered my question. “No, there shouldn’t be a need for bail this time, but you may need to send us more cash for gambling because if it keeps going as it has been so far Chris is the only one who will have any money left by tonight!”

All the girls erupted in laughter as Paige responded, “That is because he knows how to count cards!”

“Cheater!” Everyone yelled, followed by several loud ‘boo’s.

“I’m playing Craps!” Chris defended, “There aren’t even any cards involved!”

“Sounds like you guys need to start betting with Chris,” I said, “I paid for the hotel and plane tickets! I’m not paying for your strip club visits as well!” I joked.

“She knows us far too well,” Came Declan’s voice through the speakers in the wall.

“Shall we start this meeting so the boys can get back to their vacation?” Paige suggested.

“YES!” Came the resounding voices of our six male coworkers.

Another round of laughter accompanied the sound of the eleven of us ladies taking seats at our conference table.

“Okay, lets get the guys all set so they can get back to sullying our company name. Austin, how is the blog going?” I asked, pulling my computer out of my bag and opening it as I set it on the table.

“Great apart from the fact that we haven’t had words from our fearless leader in nearly two months,” He pointedly told me.

I saw Paige’s glare before responding, “Shit, that’s right. Why haven’t you reminded me?”

“I sent three emails and left four voicemails,” Austin reminded me.

“I know,” I sighed.

“That’s right, keep her honest!” Paige said.

I quickly typed the note into my to-do list so I wouldn’t forget again, “Right, it is officially on my list so I will get that to you tomorrow at the latest. Chris and Declan, any ideas for the cover of Onyx’s new book yet?”

“Yeah!” Onyx interrupted, “You’ve been putting me off for three weeks now!”

Declan answered, “In fact, we came up with the perfect idea last night! Chris sketched it this morning and put it into our cloud.”

I pulled it up and glanced at Onyx, “What do you think?”

“I hate that you get all your best ideas when you’re drunk! Totally unfair,” Onyx grumbled.

“In other words, you approve?” Chris asked.

“Obviously,” Onyx pouted.

“Lux, how is the writer’s block treating you?” I asked.

“It broke! I’ve written about three chapters since we arrived!” Lux said.

Cheers and congratulations erupted from around the table.

“Okay, last, but certainly not least, Bennett and Josh, how is the fan mail sorting coming along?”

Josh gave a big smile while Bennett answered, “Forwarded the last of it on to the proper authors this morning.”

“Wonderful! Thanks guys! Have a great rest of your trip and make sure you all come back safe and sound!” I said.

“Bye!” They all said in unison before waving and signing off.


	3. Meeting and a Good Idea

~Leilani~  
“Alright! Onwards. Paige, the question on everyone’s mind, are we going to be able to keep paying everyone and publishing books for a few more months?” I asked and everyone chuckled.

“Absolutely! Hell, we could afford to hire several more people and still keep going for the foreseeable future,” Paige replied happily.

“Sounds like we all deserve a raise,” Onyx murmured. Her comment was greeted with laughter and cheers.

I looked to Paige with serious question in my eyes. She gave me a nearly imperceptible nod of her head. “Okay! Everyone is going to start making two more dollars an hour. That okay with you Pai?” 

All heads turned to Paige, “Yeah, though maybe we just won’t tell the boys,” she joked.

“Of course we won’t tell them. They will be pleasantly surprised when they get their next check! Oh! You mean just give the girls a raise and pay the guys what they have been getting?”

Everyone shook their heads and I heard a soft chuckle coming from the other side of the room. I looked over at Adam and he honestly looked like he was holding in raucous laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and turned back to my staff.

“Moving on,” Paige encouraged.

“Right, Onyx, any important phone calls since I was here last?”

“Three actually, Avery called and said you were avoiding his calls, but he really needs to talk with you, a young man named Gavin was enquiring about a manuscript he sent in a few weeks ago, and Oprah called herself this time.”

I started typing more things into my to-do list as I responded, “If Avery resorted to calling here I guess it really is important, I’ll give him a call. Was it Gavin Finch?” I questioned, she gave me a nod, “Right, I am about halfway through, I’ll try to finish it up quickly. What did you tell Oprah?”

Onyx rolled her eyes, “The exact same thing I tell her people when they call, she asked if she could schedule a Skype chat with you to discuss your reservations about going on her show.”

I groaned, “Fine. Will you give her a call back and set it up for Monday afternoon?”

“Sure thing,” Onyx said, typing herself a note.

“Thank you dear. Kayson, Ava, and Ella, how are you coming on the manuscripts that you’re editing? Any ready to go back to the authors yet?”

“I have three chapters left to get through,” Kayson said.

“I sent mine off this morning,” Ava replied.

“I just got mine yesterday,” Ella grumbled. The three of them competed and Ella hated being behind the other two.

“Perfect!” I chirped, “Isabella, how’s the press looking for Ella’s new book? Which way are the critiques leaning?”

“Mostly good,” Is assured Ella, “There are always those few that tear it apart, but they are just some bloggers with barely any following.”

“Good to hear! How are the printers coming with our latest order Olivia?”

“They are two weeks behind schedule. I’m planning on tearing them a new one as soon as we’re done here.”

I nodded, “How is that affecting stock at our retailers Grace?”

“I’ve gotten several calls saying they are running low so I’ve been dividing up what we have left here. Hopefully they last until the printers get their act together.”

“Fingers crossed. Now for my favorite part of every meeting! Savannah and Willow, how is the book club fairing?”

“We are getting some really good numbers and everyone is enjoying the newest selections, but the following is still 99% female. We only have two guys participating,” Sav informed us.

“We keep trying to draw in the guys with our selections, but we can’t go full macho without pushing the women away. We just don’t know what else to try,” Will agreed.

I thought for a few moments, “Have you asked the guys for help?”

“Yep, but that hasn’t produced results either,” Sav whined.

I bobbed my head for a few seconds before sighing and looking at Adam, “Hey Adam, would you mind coming here and giving us your opinion for a second?”

~Adam~  
I looked up from my phone when I heard Leilani call out to me. I nodded and moved over to the table of women. I heard a few squeaks and chuckled, figuring that the women had now recognized me.

One of the girls turned to Leilani and excitedly asked, “Why is Adam Levine in our office?”

Leilani rolled her eyes before replying, “He saved me from beating up my car when it wouldn’t start and offered to give me a ride instead of having to call a cab.”

“Why didn’t you take your Ducati?” Asked the woman that I thought Leilani had called Paige.

“You have a Ducati?” I asked in awe, this girl just kept getting cooler.

Leilani answered her friend first, “Because I’m wearing a skirt and I was too lazy to change,” then turned to me, “I have two actually. Let me introduce everyone. This is Paige, Onyx, Isabella, Savannah, Willow, Olivia, Grace, Ella, Ava, and Kayson.” Each girl waved as her name was said.

“Nice to meet you all. What did you want me for?” I asked.

“Oh! Right,” she said as she offered me the empty chair beside her and everyone sat down. “What makes you pick up a book and read it?”

I thought for a second, “If a friend liked it or someone I follow on Twitter recommends it or if I’m completely bored and I like the cover.”

“Hmm and if you were us how would you get guys to participate in a book club?”

The question stumped me for a few minutes, “Umm…”

“Shit Lei, I think you broke his brain,” Ava muttered.

There were a few chuckles before Leilani put her hand on my shoulder, “Dude, don’t hurt yourself. It wasn’t meant to be a hard question.”

I knew she was right, but dammit I wanted to give an intelligent answer. I wanted to impress her. “Have you thought of sending a playlist with the book list? I know plenty of bands and artists that would be more than happy to promote you and your book club if you’re promoting their music in return.”

My suggestion was met with silence and glances between all the girls. I couldn’t tell if they liked it or thought I was completely insane. Leilani stood up, spun my chair to face her and planted a hard kiss to my lips. I was completely stunned and she pulled away before I had recovered enough to return her kiss. 

“You are a genius!” She exclaimed, “Will, Sav, start contacting record labels and asking them if any of their artists would like to participate! Is, work on a press release about it for if anyone agrees! I’ll talk about it with Oprah on Monday if I decide to go on the show also! All right people, you know what to do! Meeting adjourned!”

I was still a bit stunned by the kiss. I had felt a distinct spark with Leilani’s lips against mine, but she didn’t seem especially affected by it. That kiss was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever felt. A few of the girls came up to me and asked for pictures, which I happily posed for. When they had each gotten a few good shots I heard Leilani’s voice.

“Hey Ella, will you please show Adam to the kitchen and get him something to drink and then set him up in the game room while I chat with Paige for a bit?”

“Sure thing. C’mon Adam our leaders need to have a confab,” Ella replied nodding towards the stairs. I followed behind her, taking one last look at Leilani before heading down.


	4. Conversations

~Adam~  
My lips were tingling slightly and I had my fingers against them, trying to keep the sensation. As I reached the bottom step I heard Ella giggling softly. I looked up to her and asked, “What?”

She giggled again, “Get used to it!”

“Used to what?”

“One thing you need to know about Lei, if you are going to spend any length of time around her, is that she is very impulsive. Couple that with her touchy-feely nature and things like kisses happen.”

“So, she kisses people on the lips all the time?” I asked a bit sullenly.

Ella thought for a moment, “Well, no. That I’ve never seen, but she does give cheek kisses and hugs all the time. Also, when the boys are around she is constantly attacking them and jumping on their backs when she is enquiring about their progress.”

I nodded, “Is that why she has rainbow streaks in her hair?”

Ella tilted her head from side to side for a moment before answering, “No, that has more to do with her creativity and love for design than her impulsivity. She designed this whole place, from the cut out in the upper floor to the patterns that shouldn’t fit together, but do. This place really is her baby. Sure, Paige handles the business side, but I honestly think she is only here because of her friendship with Lei. EggDrop is Lei’s dream, Paige is just along for the ride like the rest of us.”

Ella’s information didn’t seem to mesh with Leilani having told me she only comes in once a week. The dichotomy confused me enough to prompt my next question. “Then why does she only come once a week?”

Ella’s face grew forlorn, “That is something you’ll have to ask Lei yourself. It isn’t my place to share her life. I just wanted to warn you that if you are going to spend time with her you’ll have to get used to over-friendly touches. I don’t want you to go making a big deal out of it. She doesn’t give her heart to anyone anymore. Don’t fall for her. It will only hurt you in the end. Now, come on, let’s get you a drink, a snack, and set up in the game room!”

I followed behind Ella and thought about what she said. Being with Leilani felt right somehow, but Ella had warned me away. What had happened in Leilani’s life that made her withhold her love? And was there anything I could do to heal her and get her to love again?

~Leilani~  
“My mother called this morning,” Paige told me as soon as we were alone.

“How long before she asked if EggDrop had failed yet?” I asked because that is the only reason Paige’s mother ever seems to call.

“She didn’t even say hello!” Paige exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

I giggled and Paige joined in. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I just hung up.”

I clapped for a few seconds, “Good for you! The bitch needs to accept that you didn’t want her life. And look on the bright side, you don’t have to take any more calls from her for a whole month!”

“I just wish she was proud of me. Most parents would be ecstatic that their 25-year-old daughter co-owns a very successful company, lives on her own, and can fully support herself. But no, MY mother is praying that I fail.” 

“At least your dad is rooting for us. Partial support is better than none at all.”

Paige’s face instantly became apologetic, “Oh Em, I didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about it. Not your fault. I need to get past it.”

“So, Adam Levine huh?” She grinned. She always knew when I needed a subject change.

“Yeah, I guess,” I shrugged.

“Not good enough, I need details,” Paige demanded.

“Ugh, fine. He grabbed my wrist as I was about to hit my car, offered to fix it, then after I told him I would fix it myself he offered me a ride. We are going to head back to my place and I’m gonna fix him dinner.”

“You’re going on a date with Adam Levine!” Paige squeaked.

“What? No. I’m making him dinner. It’s not like he is in to me or anything. Chill out,” I replied coolly.

“He’s been flirting with you and during the meeting his eyes barely left you. After you kissed him he was dazed for a good ten seconds! He is totally in to you my friend.”

“What flirting?”

Paige rolled her eyes, “My God are you naïve! When he offered to fix your car, flirting. You shot that down so he offered you a ride, also flirting. Seriously sweetie, I know you have closed your heart in an impenetrable cage, but at least open your eyes and consider what this may mean to HIM. Don’t break the poor guy,” her last sentence was barely above a whisper, but with those five words I felt my heart strain against its cage for the first time since I locked it away.

“I’ll try Pai.”

“Besides, he may be the one,” she said and then ran away before I could throw a pillow at her. I don’t understand how my no-nonsense best friend could believe in soul mates.

I went into my office and picked up the manuscripts that were waiting in the basket on my desk. Then I made my way to the game room to check on Adam real quick. I watched from the doorway for a bit. I couldn’t tell if he was awake or not. He was stretched out comfortably on the large sectional and some action flick played on the screen, but he wasn’t moving and I couldn’t see if his eyes were open or not. Finally, he reached next to him and grabbed a water bottle, taking a quick swig before putting it back on its place on the floor.

I walked over and crouched by his head. “I have two calls to make. I can do them here or in the car, up to you,” I whispered.

~Adam~  
I thought over the options before deciding time spent by Leilani’s side was to be cherished, even if she were on the phone the whole time. “Let’s go. I’d like to head to my place and grab a shower and normal clothes.”

“Okay, just remember to bring something you don’t mind getting dirty so we can work on my car,” Leilani said as we started towards the entrance of EggDrop. Then, as an afterthought, she added, “And something to wear on a motorcycle.”

“You’re gonna let me ride one of your Ducati’s?” I asked hopefully.

A huge smile grew on her face, “As long as you promise not to hurt either of them.”

“Do you have two different models or two of the same?” I queried.

“I’ve got a 899 Panigale and a Hyperstrada.”

When we reached the lobby another chorus of voiced bid us farewell.

“They all seem really friendly and a bit crazy,” I chuckled as we got into my car.

“Yeah, they’re a good bunch. We are all such close friends now. Kayson and Josh are even dating!”

We drove in comfortable science for about five minutes before I spoke, “Why did you pay for the guys to go on a trip to Vegas?”

Leilani’s melodious laugh reached my ears again before, “The problem with us all being so close is that us girls don’t tend to filter ourselves. Plus we all tend to PMS at the same time and feed off each other, which makes it all the worse. They totally deserve the time away from that.”

I laughed long and hard at that, “God bless those guys.”

“Oh they are already saints in my book! They bring us chocolate and hot water bottles and don’t take it personally when we yell at them for no reason. Good guys.”

“Why haven’t you snatched one of them up?” I asked.

“Get me drunk sometime and I’ll tell you.”

Challenge accepted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading! I love you and would be very happy if you told me what you think of my little story here!


End file.
